


I Had To See You

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: WinterIron Vampire AU - Bite Me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, I think you can count this as a relationship now, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: It's been a week since Tony last saw him, and he's giving up hope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request was:
> 
> 3\. “I had to see you again.”  
> 29\. “Don’t you know how to knock?!”
> 
> This chapter has the first prompt, and the next will have the second prompt :)

It had been a week since Tony last saw that strange man that had turned him so on but then disappeared after… a comment on monsters? He wasn’t even sure why the guy left after that, but he had hoped that he would see him again before now, but no luck. “Keep the door unlocked, right,” he sighed as he stepped into his bedroom, the door clicking shut. He pulled off his oil stained t-shirt, trying to push his father’s shouting out of his mind.

_ If you were really so smart, you would know what you did wrong and fix it! How are you even my son? _

Tony didn’t want to let it get to him, but it was so hard, just so hard to ignore. His whole life had been like this, when all he wanted to hear some kind of praise from the man that had helped create him. His mother did nothing to soften the blows, but her criticisms didn’t sting as sharp. Hers were just manners, etiquette. Those he could handle.

“What’s wrong?”

He froze for a second before turning to his bed. There he was, the handsome man from before, casually sprawled across Tony’s bed. “You’re back…?”

“I had to see you again,” Bucky told him, straightening up so he could sit as he watched him. “Please don’t stop undressing just because I’m here.”

“Where did you go? I thought you would be coming right back!” Tony snapped. “Was I really not good enough?”

“Not good enough? What are you talking about?”

“When you said ‘not you’,” Tony told him.

“No no no, doll, no. That’s not what I meant,” said Bucky, rising to his feet. “I was going to hurt you… I didn’t want to do that.”

“You think disappearing for a week like that didn’t hurt me?”

Bucky sighed. “I’m sorry… Listen, I had to take care of some stuff. I’m back now though, right?”

“Bucky, I wanted you every night for a week…”

Bucky nodded and reached out to Tony, pulling him in by the waist. “I wanted you too, okay? Just got busy. Forgive me?”

Tony didn’t want to at first, but he did lean into Bucky, feeling how cold the other felt underneath the fabric of his clothes. “I forgive you…”

“Thank you…”

“Why are you always so cold?”

Bucky laughed, “I told you.”

“But that’s impossible.”

“Want me to show you just how impossible it is then…?” Bucky asked, pulling Tony against him. “I’ll be gentle.”

Breathing in Bucky’s scent (autumn?), Tony wrapped his arms tightly around the other. “Don’t be,” he whispered.

“No?”

“No… No, please don’t be gentle, not after how long you made me wait.”

Bucky simply held onto him, wanting to give in, but could he really? What if he went too far? “Alright…” he told Tony, kissing his head. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had imagined what his first time with Bucky would be like if he ever returned, but this… this… wasn’t it  _ at all _ . He knew Bucky was still holding back with him, gently laying Tony down on the bed as he straddled the younger male. Tony was about to argue about being rougher but Bucky was too fast, surprisingly so, and trapped his lips in a kiss that left him wishing for so much more. It quickly warmed Bucky’s lips, his tongue that was slipping into Tony’s mouth for a taste. Chilly fingers ghosted down Tony’s chest, causing a slight jerk accompanied by a soft gasp. “Fuck, why are you so -”

“Vampire,” Bucky told him yet again.

“But vampires aren’t -”

“Hush, Tony… I’m going to prove it, don’t worry.”

Tony rolled his eyes at first, but then Bucky leaned in again, nuzzling at Tony’s throat as he took a deep breath. It was time to either scare him away forever, or accidentally cause him to slip over at that fragile edge between life and death. Bucky could only hope he would be able to control himself enough to keep that from happening.

First he gave Tony several light kisses before tasting his flesh with his tongue. Tony’s skin had a somewhat sweet taste to it, and Bucky needed to know how his blood would be. He was already starting to lose himself in the lust as he finally sunk his fangs in, startling a cry out of Tony as Bucky broke the skin.

The taste was amazing! Bucky felt almost desperate to just  _ take _ and he let himself just lose control for a few precious seconds where nothing mattered, not even the fate of his  _ victim _ . He came back to himself shortly after, hearing the whimpers of the young man beneath him, and only then did he remember that his  _ victim _ was actually  _ Tony _ and he should not be going this far with him, no!

Bucky quickly let go, breathing heavily as he stared down at him, seeing the mark so clearly visible on Tony’s throat, still bleeding and  _ oh god, he wanted to keep drinking it, just a little more. _ “I-I…” Bucky moved completely off the bed, needing distance if he was going to not kill someone tonight. “I’m so sorry… I… I-I didn’t mean…”

“Holy shit, you are a vampire…” was all he heard Tony say.

“I tried telling you,” Bucky whispered. He was surprised when Tony suddenly sat up, but he moved to sit with him when Tony got dizzy. “Careful, alright?”

“Don’t disappear on me again, please… Maybe come back every night?”

“You’re not afraid?”

“Why would I be? I mean, other than the whole vampire thing…”

“I could have killed you,” Bucky told him, but Tony shook his head saying, “No you wouldn’t.” Bucky stared at him, surprised at how much trust Tony actually had for him already. “Bucky, you… I don’t know, I just know you wouldn’t. Is that why you left me the first night?”

“Because I didn’t want to hurt you, yes…” Bucky admitted, “but I did kill someone that night.”

“Just… no innocents? Can you promise me that?”

Bucky wished he could give him an honest yes, but the truth was, he didn’t even know the people he killed. He had no idea what they had done, what they hadn’t done, if they had family, if they were alone. Steve had taught him so many years ago how impossible it was to know the past for every single person you would go after, so the very idea of innocents only was simply fantasy.

“I’ll try…” he said, “for you…”

Tony must have found that answer satisfying enough, because he pulled Bucky into a kiss, his own blood still on the other’s lips.

* * *

Tony found himself alone the next morning, feeling a little lightheaded as he got up for the day. He stepped into his personal bathroom, showered and brushed his teeth, tilting his head to check out the mark Bucky had left on him, proof it wasn’t a dream. Starting to grin, he stepped back into his bedroom, jumping about a foot into the air when he saw Bucky casually sitting on his bed. “What the hell, don’t you know how to knock?!”

Bucky slowly grinned back at him. “Why knock when I can just surprise you?” He started laughing as he saw Tony pout. “I’m sorry, doll. I won’t do it again, I promise I will knock next time.”

“You better,” Tony told him as he went over to the bed, climbing on with him. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him close, feeling more alive than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me at [tumblr](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Want to give me prompts? Check out my [tumblr page](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/) and my [prompt tag](http://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt)!


End file.
